THE LOST COLONY
by E.D. BAYS
Summary: Mark and Diego have located the lost colony of Roanoke. But when zombies emerge, it turns to fight for life. Rated T for violence, gore and peril
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE NORTH CAROLINA

Mark dribbled the basketball and to a shot at the net. I swished perfectly through the net.

"Are you sure you need anymore practice?" His mom said as he sat down.

"Yes. Practice makes perfect." Mark said.

His mom was walking back inside when she said; "Diego called earlier. He said he wanted to take a walk. He said to meet him at the edge of the forest."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"He didn't say why." She said and walked back inside.

Mark rode his bike half a mile down to the riverbed. On the other side was the tree line of the forest. He there met up with Diego.

"What now?" Mark asked.

"I found something." He said.

"What?"

"Let me show you."

They walked into the forest. Soon they passed a small stream that seemed to be shining.

"This is it." Diego said with great pride.

"It's a stream," Mark said. "What's so special about this one?"

Diego scooped up a handful of water and muck. He dug into it a pulled a silver colored metal.

"Silver and Gold."

The next day Diego met up with Mark. They slapped their hands into their secret handshake. They waited for the school bell to ring. When it rang they raced to their history class. They sat in their seats and waited for their teacher to arrive.

When the teacher arrived all the students grew quiet. The introduction to the class was like always. After that they reported to second period.

On the bus Diego talked about his theory about where the gold and silver came from.

"Roanoke. My theory is that Roanoke Island was relocated to the coast of North Carolina. There's no way you can get everything from a small island off the coast." Diego said. "What if the gold and silver were from degrading buildings?"

"Then let's check it out." Mark says.

"Okay." Diego says in response.

A few minutes later they were standing back at the tree line. Mark looks at Diego.

"Let's do this."

Together they walk into the forest. They soon locate the small stream. No gold today. Confused they put together plans.

"I say we follow the stream uphill." Mark said.

Diego laughs and says, "Okay."

Together they follow the stream to its origin. What they found was stunning. A city of gold located in the middle of nowhere. Mark and Diego were breathless. But Mark nodded and said;

"Roanoke."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A GRAND AWAKENING

Mark only stood there, with his mouth agape.

"No way." Diego said, with a little chuckle in his voice.

"It was never lost." Diego says

"It was here all along." Mark said.

"They've been looking in the wrong place."

"Quit your chitchat, I'm dieing to explore this place." Mark said.

Mark stubbles into the main square. The city seems to sparkle like diamonds. Diego explores the stream some more. Something was sticking out of the mud. He reached out and pulled it out. It was a skull.

Diego shrieks and drops the skull. The skull left some fresh flesh on his hands.

"Diego," Mark screamed. "What happened?"

Diego couldn't speak. The skull still had the eyes in them. The eyelids flutter and eyes stare back at Diego. He slowly backs away and yells for Mark.

Mark stopped and ran to Diego. He almost fainted as he saw the rest of the body slowly crawl out of the slimy muck. The creature speaks.

"How dare you disturb us!" It screamed.

"Us?" Mark asked Diego.

"Now you will pay. Arise, my army." The monster said.

It grabs it head and tosses it at Mark, aiming to knock him out. Mark ducks and hears the scream of a zombie head rushes past nothing. Mark and Diego start to run. They run across the forest.

They exit the tree line and run across the road. Soon after, a zombie appears. More appear than before.

"Get ready to scream for your mummy." Diego said.

"That's not funny." Mark says.

"Do you have your phone?"

"No, How about you?"

"Yeah," He says. "I'm calling my dad."

After a few seconds his dad picks up. "Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Yes, son?"

"I think I screwed with life and death." Diego says.

"What do you mean."

"It looks like frigging Resident Evil."

"Zombies?" His dad asked.

"Yeah," Diego says. "And a city of gold."

"I'll be right there hold on." His dad screamed.

Mark Everest was on the bridge of having a nervous breakdown. In front of them was a horde of zombies ready to kill them. Diego steps forward and swings his fists at the zombies. One swing collided with a jaw and it shatters.

"Take that!" He screams.

Tires squeal. Mark turns and finds a giant Ford Pickup weaving through the traffic. Mark and Diego had caused a massive traffic jam.

Diego's dad pulls out a shot gun and puts bullets through most of the zombies. The others he ran over with the truck. He throws his hand out.

"Thanks." Mark manages to choke out.

"No problem."

The traffic jam turns into a crowd of stunned witness's of this event. Mark is brought home. But Diego and his father enter the house together.

"Mom, I'm home!" _Just stay calm_, he thought.

"Honey?" She asked "Are you okay."

"No." Mark said.

"Why not?"

"We were attacked by zombies." Diego said.

"Your bluffing." She said with a slight laugh.

"No mom, it's true." Mark said.

Diego turns on the television. A woman narrates at the scene.

"A few minutes ago we received word of a massive traffic jam. When we investigated we found fifteen individuals dead. But what baffled some are why were they rotting, People claim zombies are alive. We have reason to believe two school boys were involved in the murders.

"Their names are Mark Everest and Diego Rivera."

Diego snapped the television off.

"See," Mark said. "Were fugitives now."

"Who is an expert at zombies that we know." Diego asks.

"Donny, call him." Mark snapped quickly.

He calls Donny and quickly puts the phone away from ear.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"He's listening to music way too loud." He said and got back on the line.

"We need to talk to him." Mark says.

"Tell me something I don't know." He says. "Donny? Donny, listen to me. We are under an attack by freaking dead creepers."

Mark could the music stop.

"Where are you?"

"We are at Mark's house." Diego says.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

Diego hangs up and peers out the window. He sees trouble ahead.

"Their back!" Diego points out.

Mark's mom screams and runs into her room. They were standing alone. Diego's dad went with her.

"I hope they are getting us baseball bats." Mark said.

"There's knifes in the kitchen," Diego pointed to the kitchen. "Grab a few."

Mark ran and tripped.

"Fail!" Diego screamed.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled.

Mark got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a few knives. He walked back and gave some to Diego. They stood in front of the door.

"What are we going to do with steak knives and baseball bats?" Mark asked.

Suddenly the door was knocked down, revealing blood thirsty zombies.

"This!" Diego said, throwing knives.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE PROBLEM

One by one they fell to the floor.

"Don't they ever die?" Mark said, throwing knives himself.

"I have no idea." Diego says.

"Die you bastards, die!" Mark's mom screams shooting them with Diego's dads' shotgun. She came out of nowhere.

Mark stares. A bullet was put through a zombies head and another through a zombie's heart. _It has a heart? They are still living. _

"Keep shooting!" Diego screamed. Mark threw his last knife, hitting home, on it's heart.

They all fell dead, Again.

"Mom," Mark screamed. "Can I call you MOM-X."

"No." She said.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Mark's dad said, Coming down the stairs. What he found was fifteen dead zombies and a terrified woman with a shotgun.

"I think it's time to explain." Diego whispered to Mark.

Mark nodded and walked up the stairs to face his dad.

"We need to have a talk," He said. "With everyone."

An hour later they were hauling zombies out the doorway and sealing the house up. Donny arrived earlier.

"Okay, were done." Diego said.

"We need to talk now." Donny said.

"Zombies are only dead people, right?" Mark asked.

"Correct."

"But these still have hearts and other vital organs. They were living."

"So they can't be zombies." Diego says.

"Well, hypothetically speaking they still are." Donny said.

"Then they can't die." Mark said.

"Yes they can," Mark's mom added. "You found gold at the lost colony."

"Gold is a great conductor, if you put gold into a microwave the thing will go up in sparks." Donny explains.

"And if we took a blood sample from the zombie and looked at it," Mark said. "We'll probably find gold mixed in with their blood."

"So we need a huge microwave oven to kill these things?"

"No," Mark says. "We need electricity."

Diego's dad runs outside.

"There's a power box on the back of the house we can rig it to all the main appliances that create heat or electric waves." Mark says.

Mark walked behind the house and finds the power box. But what he found chilled him. On the side of the house was Diego's dad, bone dry and dead as a doornail.

Mark looks up on the wall and covers his mouth. On the wall were the Chilling words:

WE WILL FIND YOU, AND WHEN WE DO…

…DON'T YOU TRY TO FIGHT US!

Mark runs back inside and throws himself on the sofa, his eyes full of tears.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Diego asked.

"Your Dad, he's," Mark says. "Dead."

"Dead?"

"The zombies got him."

Diego sits down and stares at nothing.

"You need to end this now." Donny said. "Take this and explode it."

Donny handed them the microwave and three gold plates.

"Where do we go?" Diego asked.

"Where else?" Donny snapped.

"Roanoke?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

GOODBYE ROANOKE

Mark emptied his school bag and put the microwave into the bag. And what's good about this microwave is that it can run on batteries. He put a gold plate in his bag as well.

"Ready?" Mark asked, slinging the bag onto his shoulder.

"Yeah." Diego says in response.

Together they rode their bikes to the lost city. They crossed the bank and ended up at the tree line. Both Mark and Diego hesitated. But they found the nerve to enter.

They walked with a light footing so they wouldn't attract attention. They reached Roanoke and set up their equipment. The microwave was set in the main square. Diego turned the microwave on and shoved the gold plate inside it. He pressed three buttons which timed the seconds till destruction.

Thirty seconds.

Mark stands in front of the main square and yelled, hoping the zombies would listen.

"Goodbye Roanoke." Mark whispers.

The earth suddenly rumbles and five zombies emerge. Soon after the fifteen came back.

"Mark," Diego said. "Step back."

Ten seconds. The zombies stepped into the square.

"Run!" Mark said.

A few seconds later each zombie was electrocuted and they exploded along with Roanoke.

Mark and Diego high- five each other and run home.

No more zombies. No more death. No more problems. No more Roanoke.


End file.
